CoolZClassic's Information
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by CoolZClassic. The Rules *I don't like The Fairly Odd Parents. So if you're creating a sproof (re-cast) with my name, don't use any sources from the show. *I do not obsess over educational software. I find such an obsession disturbing. List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Game I have so Far: # *101 Dalmations (1961) *101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmations The Series *101 Dalmations (Live Action Film (1996)) A *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *All Grown Up *All Dog Go to Heaven 1 and 2 *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Angry Beavers *Animaniacs *Angelmouse *An American Tall *An American Tall: Fievel Goes West *An American Tall: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tall: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Animals Of Farhing Wood *Aahhh! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Spot *The Adventures of T-Rex *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Aristocats *Abadas *Atlantis *A Bug's Life *Atomic Betty *Avenger Penguins B *Bambi *Bambi 2 *The Basil Brush Show *Brave *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beavis and Butthead *Bee Movie *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *The Black Cauldron *Bolt (2008) *The Book of Pooh *Bonkers (TV Series) *Boog and Elliot's Miidnight Bum Run *Bubsy (Failed TV pilot based on the series of video games by the same name) C *Camp Lazlo *Cars 1 and 2 *Castle In The Sky *Cats Don't Dance *The Cat Returns *Chicken Run *Chowder *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time *Clifford The Big Red Dog *Cow and Chicken *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Count Duckula D *Danger Mouse *The Dark Crystal *Darkwing Duck *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Dinosaucers *Doki The Series *Dumbo *Duck Tales E *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New School F *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman *Fievel's American Tall *Finding Nemo *Fishtronaut *Fishtronaut The Movie *Fish Hooks *The Flintstones *The Fox and the Hound (Movie Series) *Flushed Away *Fraggle Rock *Fritz The Cat *From Up On Poppy Hill *Frozen *Futurama G *Gay purr-ee *Garfield and Friends *The Godfather Part 1 *The Godfather Part 2 *The Godfather Part 3 *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield: A Tall Of Two Kitties *The Garfield Show (TV Show) *Goof Troop *Godzilla *Godzilla Raids Again *The Great Mouse Detective *Grave of The Fireflies H *Hercules *Help! I'm a Fish *Howl's Moving Castle *Huckleberry Hound I *I am Weasel *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Inspector Gadget *The Iron Giant J *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Justin Time *The Jungle Book 1 and 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to be Wild) K *Kiki's Delivery Service *King Kong V.S. Godzilla *Kingdom Hearts 2 *King of The Hill *Kronk's New Groove *Krypto the Superdog L *Lady and The Tramp *Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp Adventure *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/2 *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *The Lego Movie *Little Einsteins *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Back In Action *The Looney Tunes Show M *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Movie) *Monsters, Inc *Monsters, University *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets From Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Muppets (Movie) *Muppets Most Wanted *Mr. Men Show *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *My Little Pony *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Neighbor Totoro *My Neighbors The Yamadas N *Nausicaa Of The Valley Of The Wind *Ned's Newt *Nellie the Elephant *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) O *Only Yesterday *Oliver and Company *Open Season (Movie Series) *Osmosis Jones *Over The Hedge (2006) P *Paddington Bear *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Pingu (TV Series) *Pingu: Pingu at the Wedding Party *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pixie and Dixie *Peggy Sue Got Married *Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A. *Peppa Pig *Piglet's Big Movie *Planes *Pom Poko *Ponyo *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Porco Rosso *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Princess Mononoke *Puss In Boots Q *Quest For Camelot R *Rango *Regular Show (TV Show) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Ren and Stimpy *Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (Video Game) *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Retarded Animal Babies *Rio (2011) 1 and (2014) 2 *Rocket Power *Robin Hood *Rocko's Modern Life *The Road to El Dorado *Rugrats *Rugrats The Movie *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild S *Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat *Scared Shrekless *The Secret World Of Arietty *The Secret Of Nimh *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Shrek The Halls *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) *Sofia the First *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut *Space Jam (1996) *Spider (TV Series) *Spirited Away *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Springtime With Roo *Stitch The Movie *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries T *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane *Teen Titans *Teletubbies *The Trap Door *Treasure Planet *Timmy Time *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Tigger Movie *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Tales *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Toy Story 1, 2, and 3 *Toy Story Treats *Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie *Turbo *Tweenies U *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (TV Series) *Up V *Varan the Unbelievable *Vuk - The Litttle Fox W *The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald *WALL-E *Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention *Wallace and Gromit: Matter of Loaf and Death *Wander Over Yonder *Watership Down *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Wind Rises *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Whisper Of The Heart *The Wombles *Wreck-It Ralph Y *Yakkity Yak *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's First Christmas Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:CoolZClassic